This invention relates to mounting assemblies for a chandelier-type light fixture to be suspended by suspending means such as a chain or the like from a ceiling.
Prior art mounting assemblies of this type generally comprise an outlet box open at its bottom adapted to be mounted in an opening in the ceiling, a crossbar secured to the outlet box at the bottom thereof with its ends inwardly adjacent the sides of the outlet box, and a support such as an eye-bolt having a threaded shank and an externally threaded head, the shank being received in threaded engagement in a tapped hole in the crossbar. A canopy for covering the outlet box is adapted to be secured against the ceiling by a retaining ring threaded on the head, with the upper edge of the canopy engaging the ceiling when the retaining ring is threaded on the head, so that the mounting assembly is rigidly secured within the opening in the ceiling and presents a finished appearance.
Although such mounting assemblies provide a satisfactory construction once installed, their installation can be difficult. Because the outlet box of these prior art mounting assemblies may be mounted within the opening in the ceiling at various elevations relative to the ceiling level, the support may have to be rotated to elevate its head to the appropriate position below the ceiling for supporting the canopy in engagement with the ceiling, after the light fixture has already been suspended from the support and the wiring completed. Such rotation is cumbersome, particularly when a large light fixture is suspended from the support, and results in twisting the wiring.